Abysmal Descent
by MarthFan the 11th
Summary: A vampire story. Raito finds himself being pulled into a world of darkness after meeting a stranger. But after meeting somebody special, can he fight his new inner demons to find the light? New chapter! Enter explanations! LxRaito later.
1. Chapter 1

Abysmal Descent

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note or any other copyrighted things featured within this fanfiction. However, some characters in this I actually do own since they are my creations. I will indicate at the end of the chapter who they are though I think it's obvious when you read.

Well, this is my first serious story! And my very first Death Note yaoi fic! An actual title of up for suggestions. Originally, it was going to be called You're My Angel or Tu as Mon Ange but for what I have planned for later, it seemed irrelevant. Abysmal Descent is a song by Naglfar. Although the lyrics don't apply, I was listening to it at the time and besides, it matches what I have planned later for this fanfic.

Warning - I put the rating as M to be safe. Also, there's some substance abuse and violence. Perhaps some lemony things later, pending on reviews. 

The DeathNote and the Kira case isn't in this fanfiction. Think of it as...like...an alternate reality for it. Oh, and for those who don't like vampire fanfictions, I suggest you leave.

---

Chapter One

_Silence._ The cacophonic sounds had ceased only to be replaced with a deafining silence within the room. No, the whole house was filled with it. She had fled to the safety of her bedroom to be away from the man in the kitchen. She had accused him on many things...lying, cheating, _stealing_. He had lied to her with his perfect tone, he had cheated on her with numerous females, he had stolen her heart.

Raito Yagami thought this was all a pile of B.S.

No matter how many times he had intellectually proven his point that he had never done such a thing, Misa refused to believe Raito. She was as stubborn as a mule. Earlier that day, he was talking to a fellow university student about one of their classes. Misa had caught him talking to the 'other woman' and nearly had a tantrum in public. It took some venomous hissing at her to finally get her home, but the tension between the two worsened as soon as they passed between that door to the house. Misa had never raised her voice at him. Raito was caught completely off-guard when she stormed into the living room and actually just screamed something incomprehendable at the top of her lungs. He had entered to go and speak to her, to try and convince her of his innocence.

Raito's genius efforts failed. Misa was having a breakdown. She vented out her frustration of being 'under-appreciated' and 'used' with harsh words then had the gull to interrupt his attempts to calm her down by telling him to 'get the hell out'. When Raito refused to leave, she screamed at him some more before saying the words, "It's over." She ran up to her room to escape from his presence.

The brunette had never felt more free in his life. Some of the words tug a little bit at his heartstrings, but nothing serious. In truth, Raito only used her for some of her wealth (tuition fees were a pain in the ass). He did not expect her to break off their relationship since she was always going on about her love for him but apparently there was only so much she could take. Jealousy was one of the things Raito found most disgusting with women. It filled their mind at the most crucial times and caused post menopausal stess-like behavior.

When Raito finally left the building, the sky was beginning to darken to a dusk. He checked his watch briefly to discover that it was only seven o'clock p.m. Enough time to stop by the bar for a couple of drinks to relieve his stress. Being eighteen had its special advantages and getting into the local bars was one of them. He personally never had much of a taste for alcoholic beverages but there were times when Raito would occasionally have a drink here and there. The one place he stopped by, "Jei's", was usually full of people he knew well. They would be curious as to why he was there and would most likely pry into his buisness with Misa. The light-haired male took another route to another pub.

After a couple of minute of walking quietly with his head bowed to the ground, Raito looked up at his surroundings. He was getting closer to the more run-down pub. He had never visited this place before, but there wasn't any harm in trying out somewhere new. Besides, Misa wouldn't think he would even step into such a building in the first place. So he was safe from her for the rest of the night, at least.

Loud chatter with a semi-cheerful atmosphere greeted the young man. Relief washed over him after his chocolate eyes scanned the area to find the place devoid of anybody he knew on a speaking-based level. Raito made his way over to a lone table in the back in order to escape from some curious eyes in his direction. Was it really such a good idea to come here alone? He would just have to find out...

A few hours had passed by. Raito was positive he couldn't handle another shot of rum and Coke but when the waiter came by, he found himself ordering yet _another_. How many was this now...? His clouded mind couldn't think of the answer. Three...or four...? His pointless thoughts were interrupted when somebody tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The eighteen year old turned around to find an older-looking male standing before him with a small smirk pulling at his lips. Raito's eyes narrowed as he tried to search for a name for this character but nothing came up._ I don't think I know him..._

"Ah, excuse me if I am bothering you, but I was wondering if I could...perhaps...buy you a drink?" Purred the sophisticated, light-hearted voice belonging to that of the stranger. Though Raito would never say it out loud, this man was...elegent and highly attractive in some way. There was an intriguing aura around the man that somehow made Raito curious to get to know him more, if not...at a personal level. It was as if a spell had invaded the younger one's mind that made him absolutely focused upon the stranger in an unnatural manner.

But staring at the man who was now taking a seat across from Raito had it's advantages as well. Upon closer inspection, he could try and determine the other's age. Twenty...maybe twenty five. The handsome chisled face had a trace of princely elegence to it but itwas challenged by the fleeting cold calculating glimmer in his blood red eyes. Loose strands of crimson hair fell upon the man's pale brow yet the back of his hair was neatly flipped out in a seemingly natural way. Though it was barely noticeable, Raito could tell that under the neat white dress shirt and creme blazer that the man was wearing, he most likely had a nice, toned body.

But something else flickered in the young adult's mind. Why did he care so much about how a guy looked? Besides, he didn't even know this man!

With another curve at the corners of his lips, the stranger spoke again in his soft tone, "I believe I haven't introduced my self. The name is...Kei." He held out his hand formally and Raito shook it slowly, almost warily. Why would this strange man wish to speak to him? He was getting drunk enough as it was...he didn't need someone to come and try to buy him even more drinks.

But another question fleeted into Raito's mind. One that was irrelevent to this 'Kei'. Where was he going to stay for the night? He couldn't go back to Misa...not in the state that he was in. His parents would flip is he went home wasted.

As if the stranger had read the young man's mind, he whispered silkily into Raito's ear, "Why don't you come to my hotel room for the night...? I could serve you some..special wine...and show you a good time," Woah. Good time? That was pushing his limits. But it would mean a mock sanctuary away from the downfalls of his life at the moment...

"That depends on what you mean by a 'good time'," Raito replied suspiciously. He was running a finger along the edge of his empty glass while keeping his chocolate hues locked with Kei's unblinking gaze. But something made him stop his actiosn. A sudden feeling of euphoria was beginning to bleed into Raito's senses, clouding his logical reasoning...whatever it was, the sensation was driving him into seriously considering the option...

"Come..." The voice sounded so pleasing to the ears..."Follow." Although his brain was telling him not to, Raito found himself trailing Kei outside of the bar...then down the street...a few blocks now...the lobby of a fancy-looking hotel was slowly coming into view...they entered...and all the while he was trying to make himself stop. To snap out of this strange hypnotic trace and to just run away from this creep. But that sense was being nulled by the odd attractive aura emitting from the man ahead of him. It seemed to pull him along while drugging all senses of being focused on anything else but the red-head.

Then they entered the hotel room...

-----------------

And there you go. My first chapter. Long? Not so long? Complaints? Questions? Review!  
D I love reviews! They make me happy!  
Mmm...and if anyone has any requests, I'd be happy to hear of them. Story requests, stuff like that. Don't be shy, now!

AH! FYI. The reason why Raito so easily agreed to following Kei was because he used his glamour...  
Yes. Vampires. Mmmm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Abysmal Descent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any other brand names within this fanfiction. However, I DO own the original characters in this! I'll leave little notes at the end of the chapter on them if need be.  
For instance...  
Kei is NOT L. I see where some reviewers might think that because of L's knack of using different aliases, but in this case, Kei happens to be a redhead.  
Oh! I also forgot to say that Kei is mine. My own character, that is! But it should be obvious by now.

Thank you **Enma Ai**, **tsukiraven**, **Kittie, Canna, FogWolf, shy7cat, B., C, Aquarius Lily- The Beneficiary, xkuroxshinobix, **and **fox gal** for reviewing. I must admit...I never expected eleven reviews!! Luffs for you all. Also, I'd like to extent my thanks to those who added either me or my fanfiction to their alert list. T'is an honor!

A/N - Swearing. Violence. Possible slash later on. If you don't like any of that, you can either ignore it or not read at all. After all, it has an M rating! 

_glam·our also glam·or (gl__ăm'ər) pronunciation_

_n._

_1. An air of compelling charm, romance, and excitement, especially when delusively alluring._

_2. Archaic. A magic spell; enchantment._

_[Scots, magic spell, alteration of GRAMMAR (from the association of learning with magic)._

_USAGE NOTE Many words, such as honor, vapor, and labor, are usually spelled with an –or ending in American English but with an –our ending in British English. The preferred spelling of glamour, however, is –our, making it an exception to the usual American practice. The adjective is more often spelled glamorous in both American and British usage._

Google definition of "glamour". I couldn't find my dictionary and I'm horrible at making my own definitions.

---

Chapter Two

The morning that followed the night at Kei's hotel room was a tedious one. When Raito had woken up in a bed that wasn't his own, it bothered him. A lot. But it wasn't just that: there were a few other factors that added to his growing bad mood. First of all, where the hell was Kei? Second...his whole body ached. Raito was still in the bed, sitting up and taking a good look at his surroundings. It wasn't the room that he was in last night because it lacked the luggage that he had seen and the room arrangement was slightly off, but nonetheless it had to have been in the same hotel. Raito scratched the back of his neck but winced when he felt a sharp pain sear through his body. He frowned and gently prodded the area where he had scratched moments before and felt something slick on his fingertips...Raito pulled his hand away and looked down.

He saw his own blood on his fingers.

"Oh fuck...what the hell is going on here?!" The question came up in Raito's mind as he rushed out of the bed to get to the bathroom mirror. He leaned in closely to examine the side of his neck carefully, poking and podding to find where the supposed wounds were. It only took seconds to locate two oddly shaped marks on the side of his neck. Again, Raito wondered what on earth happened. All he could recall from last night was having a fight with Misa...walking out on her...going to the bar...having a few drinks...meeting some redhead...going back to the redhead's place--

"Damnit!" Raito slammed his fist on the counter angrily. That stranger must have had done something!! What if it was like those urban tales you hear about, like the one with the lady and the liver-- "...No...I need to think about this logically..." Raito took a few deep breaths to calm himself down then tried to come up with a theory as to why or what happened. Maybe it was just himself...could he have scratched himself in his sleep? But the punctures were really deep...it was as if it had been done by fangs...whatever happened, Raito would refuse to see a doctor. They would only give him some perscription then tell him to go home and rest or something. That wasn't necessary.

The brunette left the washroom to go find his coat. He spotted it folded neatly on an armchair chair near the small dark oak wood table that was right beside the bed. Soon enough he was stepping out of the small cozy hotel room and ended up at the front desk. The secretary there looked extremely tired but was still cheery enough when Raito spoke to her. He asked about a Kei but after checking the guest list, she said there had been nobody under that name in the past few weeks, let alone yesterday. Thinking that maybe the man had left the city (why else would he go to another hotel?), Raito decided not to bother in a pursuit. He wasn't feeling particularly ambitious that day anyways...in fact...he felt extremely tired...and the glare of the suns rays were beginning to make him extremely moody...

Raito left the hotel. He made a mental note of the name, "Chateau Marie", before exiting the building. A dark somebody rushed right past him with a shove then stopped in his tracks when the stranger's bag fell off of his shoulder.

"Ow!! What the fuck!?" The male dressed in all black whirled around to face Raito angrily, "Use the other fucking door for crying out loud! There's more people here then just you!!" He wore dark black eye makeup and everything including his socks was all _black_. It greatly contrasted with his incredibly pale skin, soft blonde hair, and his very short demeanor.

"..." The brunette barely glanced at the furious teenager with a nonchalent expression before turning to leave again. Raito was just tired...he wanted to go home and sleep everything off again...but why was he so fatigued? The marks on his neck were still throbbing with pain...

Half an hour later Raito made it home. He wasn't surprised to find that Misa wasn't home. She was always out during the day doing photo shoots and what not, so he could have the whole place to himself...

The phone rang shrilly just as Yagami flopped onto the couch with a cold coke in his hand. He winced at the noise...all of his senses seemed really off today...his hearing seemed to dulled...his nose felt stuffy...his body sluggish and careful with its movements...it must be some kind of cold coming down onto him, Raito reasoned. He pressed the 'talk' button on the cordless right beside him, raised the phone to his hear, then mumbled some sort of greeting.

"Hello. This is the Yagami residence?"

Raito frowned. Maybe it was one of those stupid phone advertisements or something. He replied with a dead "yes."

The cool female voice seemed to remain unaffected, "Could you come down to the police station please? We have a few questions and a body for you to identify."

"_What?_" He sat up and began to speak more clearly, "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

"Well...we believe we have found Misa Amane's body. I cannot release any more information over the phone, Yagami-san. Please come down to the station were you may talk to the cops."

"...I'll be there in ten minutes." Raito hung up then stared down at the cordless. Misa's body...? It couldn't be...hadn't she stayed home last night? He was having issues processing this new information; his head was pounding with a nasty migraine coming on. He still had his jacket on so Raito placed his coke back in the refridgerator before stepping out...

--------------------

"What do you mean, you lost him...? I thought I gave you the correct address..." 

"I couldn't help it, for crying out loud! He used a different name or something!" An angry voice pierced the dark room. The owner of it was standing by the door. A scruffy-looking male was seated in front of a computer in the extravagant hotel room with his back turned to the short man, focusing more of his mind on the computer screen and his typing rather then the conversation at hand. Of course, he was still offhandedly telling the other off for losing track of HIM.

With a quick, careless glance, the raven-haired male gave the other a dead stare before muttering, "You're almost worse then Matsuda-san...no matter. We can find him again...there was another murder last night with the same pattern as the other corpses. We need to figure out his M.O." After a few quick words were typed in, he spun around on his swivel chair to face the angry individual with his imperterbable stare and a thumb came up to his mouth habitually, "Kei was last seen last night at a pub...correct?" A nod from the other indicated yes, so the wide-eyed insomniac continued, "He's been careful to leave the bodies in public...directly out in the open. But he attacks them in areas where there are no security devices. This time, however, he went to her home..."

"Yes, yes. I _know_ this already, L. Get to the fucking point already!" Edward Dehd crossed his arms and shot an impatient glare at the other. He absolutely HATED hearing explanations more then once! L was sharp, but this man...well, Ed knew him for much longer so the scars ran deeper. He wanted to catch Kei as soon as he could, and the sooner, the better. That egotistical bastard was still on the loose, preying on those who were foolish enough to submit to his glamour! Ed frowned for a fraction of a second, "L. Didn't Misa have a boyfriend living with her? It could have been him who killed her instead Kei."

L nodded thoughtfully whilst still chewing on his thumb nail absent mindedly, "The police have considered that. But I don't think it could have been him because he was with Kei last night. But perhaps Kei was already stalking the man previously...didn't you say you caught a rumor before that he was looking to sire somebody, Edward?" The mere thought of Kei recruiting more sick and twisted individuals as his playthings _nearly_ scared L. This individual was somebody who was exactly the person children's stories warned you about...Kei always put on the nice and eloquent act and before you knew it, you would be looking up at Kei while he would be laughing in your face as you bled to death. L detested vampires, yet as the same time, he couldn't help but feel fascinated by them...

"Augh, whatever! This isn'y exactly helping, L..." Ed threw him a nasty glare before opening the door, "I'll go to the police station to get that Yagami kid. They should have followed my tip and called him in, or else I'll make a nice little stop over at his house..." Before the other could warn Ed to be careful, he had already slammed the door and was heading towards the local police station...

--------------------------

"_What?_" Raito gasped, staring at the enormous officer in front of him disbelievingly, "What on _earth _are you saying?!" He fought hard to see straight, and mustered a sharp look at Constable Gregg, the one who was questioning him so ruthlessly, "How dare you say such things! I would never, in a million years, think of murdering my own girlfriend!" Well...that wasn't true...there had been moments, but those were only normal, right? Didn't every other relationship have its ups and downs? But the constable asking such...personal...questions was more of an insult to his dignity and pride rather then if he had truly killed Misa or not. On top of that...the young man felt as if he was going to pass out any minute. His hand drifted to his forehead and sure enough, there was an unpleasent burning sensation.

"Oh? Don't tell me young pretty boy here is getting _distressed_ after the prospect that he could be facing a very, very serious sentence?" Gregg sneered. He had mistaken the gesture as something else obviously, and the look on his burly face was one of being unimpressed. He opened his mouth to, Raito suspected, say something nasty but a loud clear knock on the interrogation room door stopped him. The officer shot one last warning look at Raito before striding over and slipping out of the room. He made sure to lock the door so it made a loud, ominous _click_.

What was going on? The police now had him, Raito Yagami, marked as a suspect only because of a minor disturbence. The neighbors had heard them arguing but that wasn't enough evidence to condemn such a young man of a crime he did not commit. He...cared...for Misa...somewhat. Well, she was a good asset, anyways. It felt odd not having her around and discussing her death with a nosy officer, but at least Raito could say he was affected by her somehow. Now how was he supposed to get his income? Also...how odd was it that Misa died after meeting that strange, red-headed stranger? Of course that could just be chance but where had that man disappeared to in the morning? Raito knew what a one night stand was but this...seemed...too weird for his liking.

The officer returned to the room with a short blonde man behind him. The latter had a scowl imprinted upon his fine facial features and glanced over at Raito. In a biting tone, he merely said, "Yeah, that's him," before snatching Raito's wrist in order to lead him out of the room. Despite the boy's protests, the short man pulled him down the hallway...past the few offices...through the front doors...until they reached a sleek, ebony SUV waiting for them at the entrance. After opening the back door and shoving Raito in carelessly, the short man got in the passenger's seat and told the straight faced driver to head to a destination.

"W-What...the hell...?" Raito growled, rubbing his wrist where the vice-like grip of the new stranger had left fresh red marks. Everything still felt sore...his head was getting foggier by the minute and his senses were spinning out of control. Every smell around him was foreign; Raito had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. Being questioned...now...kidnapped? And this illness...it was nothing like he ever experienced before...! He could barely hear anything now. The blonde person in front of him was saying something, but he could have been speaking french for all Raito knew. Muffled sounds...odd smells...everything was aching...his head was feeling empty...

"I'm sorry..." was all the brunette could say before leaning over to the other side of the backseat and heaving up fetid vomit.

--------------

Sorry if it seemed like I crapped out in the end. I really wanted to finish this for awhile but I get lazy and distracted by other things. BLAME GAIA. Anyways, I hope this wasn't too confusing or boring. If you, reader, have any questions, feel free to either email me or just leave a little review. Got it?"

It's so hard trying to write with Raito as the protagonist. I can't stand him. I know characters seem a little bit OOC, but please, I CAN'T HELP IT. Dx

Oh, and thank you to those who added this to their whatever alert list! I love you all! I'll try to update sooner next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Abysmal Descent**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted except for my own characters in this fanfic.

Yes yes yes. I finally reviewed! I thank you all for your reviews, but here's a friendly little reminder: I will only update every ten reviews (I realized I forgot to add that in the past chapters). So I'd really appreciate some feedback!

And sorry, Sayoko's-fire! Didn't mean to offend by..uh...not updating? Boobooboo. I was debating on post-poning for a year, actually... cx  
Just jokes! But your reviews are welcome. Flames too, I guess, since it still gets the number up there. Enjoy the chapter, mes amis!

((Blame the musical I was ass. directing! But but but!! It finished. Yay!! ))

* * *

Chapter Three 

"I think he's fine...leave him on the couch." L said through a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake. He gingerly held the fork as he chewed slowly, never removing his gaze from Ed as the other dropped the kid unceremoniously onto the bed. He placed the empty plate onto the table then walked over to observe the newcomer. "Yes...the signs are showing very well..." He muttered while checking a pulse. Ed scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That should be obvious. By the way...he puked in the vehicle. I was debating on leaving it for you to take care of..." He grinned, but faltered as L seemed to ignore his comment. The detective was now over Raito checking his wrist for a pulse. He made no sound as he continued his "diagnosis", instead just poking and prodding various areas. After a few quick moments, L stepped back with a look as if he understood something about the male's body that Ed didn't.

Those fathomless black eyes fixed onto Ed, "Less then twenty four hours." Of course, the pale figure knew exactly what L meant. With human beings, the transitioning to a vampire can vary depending on the person and their body structure. For example, if a man who was physically fit and had a top notch immune system but was blooded, it would take a maximum of twenty four hours for the 'virus' to completely take over and 'kill' the host. But if they were a routinely sick individual, the process of the vampire infection would spread easier and thus the human would turn much more quickly. This was something L had personally conducted research on, when he used to be an apprentice under a great scientist whose life was devoted to finding out the mysteries of vampirism.

"'Cause that really helps, L." Ed rolled his eyse but sat down in the closest plush armchair, "Fine...whatever. I'll keep an eye on him while you do your shit then." The other nodded before resuming his work.

Currently the pair were searching for an individual only known as 'Kei'. He went by a strew of other names, but Ed and L always used the most common alias for him. It ended up being less confusing that way...unless they discussed him in public. Which was a rariety itself because L preferred the solitary hotel room and sent Ed out to do his little errands.

A few hours slowly dragged by. Ed had already fallen asleep while L remained in his crouching position on the seat in front of the computer. His eyes were glued to the screen absorbing anything of importence. So far, not a breakthrough. A couple of odd disappearences on the outskirts of the city but those could be explained in more normal terms. Kei's strategy was to hunt on the core of the city where the action and easy bait were, so that ruled out the three missing children.

A moan from the corner of the room almost made the detective jump. _Almost._ He glanced over, knowing fully well that it was the infected one. The time should be nearing...that man was in for some extreme pain soon...

Another groan. A sudden gasp.

Raito Yamagi jerked then sat up quickly, "W-where...?? What--ach!!" He clutched his side and took a wide eyed glimpse at the room, "The police station...! Misa?! I could -ehh!!- have sworn that..." He started to shake violently. The disturbence finally caused Ed to snap awake.

"Aw fuck! L, why didn't you say something god damned it!" Ed growled. He leapt onto the bed and forced Raito to lay down by straddling him and pinning his shoulders. Over his own shoulder, the male ordered, "L! Get my wallet from the table and stick it between his teeth! He's going into shock!!" L did as he was told while not tearing his eyes away from the victim at all. The bed shook and tremored until Raito finally stopped jerking and went still. Ed felt a wrist before calmly stating, "Dead."

* * *

With a sharp gasp, Raito's chocolate brown eyes snapped open. He sucked in a few more deep breaths of air, turning onto one side with his own hand grasping at his hair. Pain hit his body suddenly! He cried out once then again as another wave crashed against him. Everything ached so badly!! The brunette made a small whimper in the back of his throat when he sat up on the bed.

"Heh. He didn't take that long as the others." A deeper, cold voice to his left said. Another softer, quieter one answered.

"Yes. I thought he would have been at least two hours longer."

Left...left...his left...Raito looked down at his hands and held one up in wonder. Has his skin always had such a moonlit glow to it...? He never was that pale, was he...? His joints were still cracking and whatnot, but he no longer payed any attention to it. In fact...the pain was subsiding rather quickly...

"Yagami-san. How are you feeling?" His bewildered gaze shifted to the two figures beside him. _What an odd looking pair... _

It took him a few minutes to register who was speaking until the one who sat in such an uncomfortable looking position asked his question once more. "Eh...? ... ... ..." He shifted his gaze away from the unearthing stare of the tired-looking one, "I feel...better, actually. Then before." Raito looked at Ed and shrugged, "Sorry about your car."

Ed waved a hand carelessly, "Whatever. At least you remember some things..." He leaned forward with his hands rested on his knees, "Now...I have a few questions regarding your schedule for the past two days. I need to know -everything-." He emphasized the last bit dramatically before leaning back again, "Now..." The questioning began. The male seemingly answered everything that he could remember but when it came to that one night at the bar, Raito suddenly looked hesitant.

L was munching on a box of chocolates as Raito spoke. He finished chewing then said, "It doesn't matter on your sexual orientation...we just need to know information about that stranger. What was his name?" He held up a small round candy, observed it for a bit, then popped it into his mouth.

"H-Hey!! I never said...!! Ugh..." Raito rubbed a temple and continued in an irritated tone, "His name was Kei. I never got a last name because I was too drunk...so we went back to his hotel. I think you can guess where things went," He said pointedly in L's direction, "How do you know my name anyway? ...And why am I here? I can't remember anything after passing out in the back seat..." He cast another curious look around the hotel room, taking in its grandeur and wondering mildly how those two scruffy men could afford such a nice room like this. Not that it was relevant to his current situation.

Ed was the first to answer, "That part is none of your buisness. What we CAN tell you is that you died and came back to life. Simple as that." He hated bandying with words about details such as the blooding process.

L, on the other hand, threw an unreadable look at Ed before taking control of the discussion, "Research. We're searching for a man known as Kei. Red hair, red eyes, and a charm that seems...irrisistable. It is obvious that you were an intended victim, but he kept you alive...you should be glad. Kei prefers to kill when he feeds." Seeing a look of confusion on Raito's features, L continued, "He's a vampire. The reason why you got so ill in such a short time was because he infected you by mixing his blood with yours. The vampire cells will quickly take over the human cells."

"Like...like a virus?" Raito's voice quavered a little bit.

The detective nodded, "Mhm."

"So...I'm dead...now?" He still sounded uncertain, "But if I'm dead, how come I'm still functioning? As in my brain?" He frowned when the two didn't answer, "Or...is that a figure of speech? So it's because my human cells are now obsolete?"

Ed grinned, "Bingo. Your aging process will also be slowed, but not eternally. Every ten years of a vampire's life is equivalent to one human year. And..."

Raito's eyes narrowed, "...And?"

Ed proceeded to tick off his points on his fingers, "Your physical abilities will increase pending on your previous athletic limits, you're now impotent, and...you need blood at LEAST every three days in order to survive." Seeing the look on the vampire's face, he smirked, "Yes. Blood. But thankfully I can teach you how to hunt. I'm one myself."

It took Raito a few minuts to process that but when he did, he stood right up, "You're saying I can never have children? That I'm going to always be stuck this way!? There's no cure...?" He looked over at L in desperation but only recieved a blank stare in return. Anger rapidly coursed through the male and soon enough he found himself shouting at the top of his lungs, "Why the hell am I here then?! Who did this to me in the first place?!" His shoulders tensed and his hands curled into tight fists as he attempted to control the fury building up within him, "I'm STUCK like this!? Forever!? Why won't you tell me EVERYTHING?" Raito trembled as he fought the urge to punch something, locking his eyes onto those of the unphased L.

"Ahhhh, calm down and shut up!" The shorter, orange-eyed on growled, "Others might hear you from outside, for fucks sake!" The two glared at eachother for what seemed like hours until Raito took in a sharp breath then plopped back down onto the edge of the bed. Ed smirked in satisfaction while casually playing with a spare pocket knife while L just sat there assessing what had just happened. "...Good. Now, chances are that this man, Kei, who blooded you will most likely return. After all..." He shrugged, "He probably sees you as a new pet. The master vampires rarely abandon their kin..." The last part was laced with bitterness and the way Ed's brows furrowed clearly showed it...but the young other vampire failed to comment.

L was busily chewing on his thumb nail with a focused expression. His eyes were the same as ever - dead, blank, and tired-looking but the way he just bit that nail seemed to hold purpose. Ed glanced over and fell silent from the feeling that whatever L was going to say next was going to be something importent...until the buzzing of a cellphone broke the mood.

The three of the glanced at eachother until Raito jumped in surprise. "Ah, that's mine." He muttered as he pulled it out from his back pocket.

* * *

"Hello, Raito-kun...I trust you miss me?"

Designer Armani loafers rested on a darkwood coffee table similar to what Raito Yagami's strange new acquaintences' hotel room had while the man wearing them was leaned back comfortably on his matching chair. His stray hand brushed crimson strands out of his eyes. Kei chuckled, "Ah...please, give Edward my regards. I wouldn't want him feeling left out now." He began checking his nails, waiting for the younger male to respond.

"Y-you...!! How did you get this number!?"

"How I got it really isn't any of your buisness, Raito. What matters is...I think we should meet up once more. Be by the Westgate Park by seven p.m tomorrow night...I'll see you then. Oh, and remind L that this call is untraceable" He cheerily added, hanging up without further notice.

Kei tucked the tiny mobile device safely into his dress shirt chest pocket with a smile. The major chance was that Raito wouldn't show up, but to have a set location and time like that would definately tempt Edward for they had some...unfinished buisness. Either way, it was a win-win situation...right?

* * *

The brunette stared down at his cell with shock written all over his features. How did Kei get this number...!? He cleared his throat and did not make any eye contact when he stated, "That was him. That was...Kei..."

Ed's eyes widened, "What!? That bastard?" He barked, stabbing the pocketknife into the arm of the chair, "What did he say!?"

"He...he said to meet him tomorrow. At Westgate Park at 7 p.m." Raito gritted his teeth, digging his finger nails into his palms. There was no pain as he did so.

L finally spoke up through a mouthful of chocolate, "What do you plan on doing then, Raito-kun? Surely not meet him, I suppose? But this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of him..." He stared directly into Raito's eyes, not even pulling away to eat another chocolate. Ed, meanwhile, just muttered a few random curses before standing up abruptly.

"Boy, you -are- going..." Ed spat, "...But as bait! I want him -dead-!" He did not utter another word as he snatched a black jacket on the back of the sofa before slamming the door behind him. The newly turned vampire stared at the door while trying to decide what was the proper thing to do. Afterall, going to meet Kei would definately mean drama...he couldn't just hold nothing against the man who STOLE his humanity away from him after a silly one night stand!! Why didn't the red head just kill him? He had the capability to do so!! But he didn't...

He didn't...why was that?

A loud slurp interrupted Raito's angry thoughts. He looked over pointedly at L, who didn't show any sign of acknowledging anything. He had already creeped over to his computer and was typing something. What was with that detective...? And why didn't they say anything else about his situation?! But after exploding earlier...Raito did admit, he could use a nap.

He opened his mouth to say something, but it was useless. Nothing came to him to blurt to the detective and everything just felt...awkward...so the brunette just crawled back into the bed with his back facing the other. As long as he didn't have to put up with those two freaks during a nice little nap...that was fine...but the questions of this new and alarming future was really unsettling...

* * *

AHHHHHHH!! ...There you go.  
'Kay, I won't lie, I got lazy at the end. But I think we all may have noticed that. I don't even know where I'm going with this cuz my path keeps changing. So...bear with me?  
I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. It's a super bad habit of mine! But now with highschool completely finished, I have a little bit more time to continue with this fan fic!

Anyway, I'd love to hear some opinions -- especially constructive critisism. Lovings are wanted too!! And don't just add this to your faves without reviewing!! Rawr!

...But I do love you all!


End file.
